


angst but make it gucci

by northyde



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I wrote this at 3am pls enjoy, M/M, basically that 70’s show but it’s a chat fic, horror movies, the office quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northyde/pseuds/northyde
Summary: fuckyou3000: thor odinson?? the douchey jock??stovenrogers: hes actually pretty cool tbhstupidstephen: ive never met the dudefierylesbian: he ran through the school with a lesbian flag and a unicorn onesie onfuckyou3000: iconic





	1. tame impala will get you beat up

real homosexuals of hell  
@greendaddy (bruce)  
@stupidstephen (stephen)  
@murderchild (natasha)  
@fuckyou3000 (tony)  
@fierylesbian (carol)  
@stovenrogers (steve)  
@swordbisexual (valkyrie) 

fierylesbian: hey gays 

stovenrogers: its 8 pm 

fierylesbian: and? 

stovenrogers: you never responded to my cup pong >:(((( 

murderchild: ill play with you 

fuckyou3000: lets go to the mall you fucks 

murderchild: language :) 

stovenrogers: shut the fuck up 

stupidstephen: is someone pushing steve’s buttons again 

greendaddy: SHUT UP MY MOM IS GONNA KILL ME 

fuckyou3000: bruce what 

swordbisexual: btw banner you owe me $10 

stupidstephen: is that really important

swordbisexual: yeah i want my $10 

stovenrogers: jfc 

 

two bros chillin in a hot tub br /> @fuckyou3000  
@stovenrogers

fuckyou3000: stevie 

stovenrogers: yeah tones? 

fuckyou3000: what do you thing is going on with bruce? 

stovenrogers: i think his mom is mad at him and probably is gonna sign him up for that sketchy camp with all those cheeto fingered rat mustached kids 

fuckyou3000: CHEETO FINGERED- 

fuckyou3000: n t ways 

fuckyou3000: we need to help him 

stovenrogers: can i finish my drawing first 

fuckyou3000: ofc 

stovenrogers: thank u 

fuckyou3000: what are you drawing 

fuckyou3000: omg is it that barnes guy 

fuckyou3000: do you still like him

stovenrogers: no 

fuckyou3000: so yeah 

stovenrogers: no i dont like him 

stovenrogers: i think hes dating my friend sam 

fuckyou3000: how do you know 

stovenrogers: i always see them together, even outside of school 

fuckyou3000: sorry stevie 

stovenrogers: its fine i knew we wouldn’t be together anyways 

stovenrogers: he doesnt even know i exist 

fuckyou3000: we your friends do and we love you 

stovenrogers: thanks tony 

fuckyou3000: are you listening to tame impala again because if you are im coming to beat your ass 

stovenrogers: love you too 

 

angry hot cheetos  
@muderchild  
@fuckyou3000

 

fuckyou3000: naTTtTtTt 

murderchild: what do you want tony 

fuckyou3000: pls do me a favor 

murderchild: what is it 

fuckyou3000: can you find out if that bucky guy is dating anyone 

murderchild: why you got a crush? 

fuckyou3000: no its for something else 

murderchild: i wont do it unless you tell me 

fuckyou3000: jesus your excruciating 

murderchild: i know 

murderchild: so whats tea 

fuckyou3000: steve likes barnes but thinks hes dating someone 

murderchild: oooooo

murderchild: ill find out tony 

fuckyou3000: thanks natty 

 

lady gaygay  
@thunderthot (thor)  
@plumsauce (bucky)  
@trickortreat (loki)  
@bigdicksharon (sharon)  
@royalfurry (tchalla)  
@penguin (sam)  
@lmaopeter (peter)  
@takehisasstoredlobster (rhodey)  
@albinomolerats (clint) 

 

lmaopeter: hey peeps and furry 

royalfurry: i will kill you

albinomolerats: he’ll do it peter

bigdicksharon: lmao i once saw you get scared of a moth in your yard 

royalfurry: eat my ass carter 

plumsauce: shes saving it for the head cheerleader 

bigdicksharon: im gonna kill you bucky 

penguins: the apple doesnt fall far from the tree 

trickortreat: ill shank you all STFU 

albinomolerats: no u 

thunderthot: guys help 

thunderthot: lokis snake ate my sandal :(( 

lmaopeter: WHATHSBSB

penguins: i- 

takehisasstoredlobster: what the fuck did i just read 

trickortreat: renee did not 

thunderthot: yes she did i saw her

bigdicksharon: why didnt you stop her?? 

albinomolerats: thor sweaty 

royalfurry: and your the captian of the football team??? 

lmaopeter: thor odinson for president 2020 

plumsauce: im going to listen to beyonce and ignore you all 

penguins: yeah good luck with that 

albinomolerats: bucko where are you i wanna blast that to annoy tchalla 

royalfurry: um im right here 

albinomolerats: yall hear sumn 

penguins: leave challa alone ya meanies 

royalfurry: thank you sammy 

plumsauce: [discostang.jpg] 

penguins: fuck you guys

ketchup and bbq sauce on my titties  
@plumsauce  
@murderchild

murderchild: so 

murderchild: bucky 

murderchild: are you seeing anyone 

plumsauce: no

plumsauce: why??? 

murderchild: dont lie to me barnes

plumsauce: im not lying nathalia 

murderchild: damn you are being serious 

murderchild: alright well bye 

plumsauce: wait no 

plumsauce: does someone like me?? 

murderchild: no 

plumsauce: romanov 

murderchild: im not lying buchanan 

plumsauce: YOU ARE YOU USED MY MIDDLE NAME 

plumsauce: YOU CANT IGNORE MY TEXTS NAT 

plumsauce: WHO LIKES ME 

plumsauce: NAT 

plumsauce: NATTY 

plumsauce: NATASHA

plumsauce: NATHALIE 

plumsauce: NATHALIA 

plumsauce: NATHANIEL 

plumsauce: BATTY NATTY

plumsauce: LAFFY NATTY 

 

untitled chat  
@thunderthot

thunderthot added greendaddy to the chat 

thunderthot: hey bruce its thor i was wondering if you’re free this Thursday for tutoring? 

greendaddy: ill have to check but im pretty sure im free 

thunderthot: ok let me know :)) 

greendaddy: ok :))


	2. troll dolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuckyou3000: at least i didnt make out with clint barton at a wiggles concert 
> 
> murderchild: I WAS 14 AND DIDNT KNOW I WAS GAY YET GOD LET THAT GO 
> 
> fierylesbian: e m o j i m a n
> 
> swordbisexual: babey

real homosexuals of hell  
@greendaddy  
@stupidstephen  
@murderchild  
@fuckyou3000  
@fierylesbian  
@stovenrogers  
@swordbisexual 

fuckyou3000: bruce wanna come with me to go see dective pikachu? 

greendaddy: im sorry i cant i have to tutor thor odinson 

swordbisexual: oooooo

murderchild: ;) 

fierylesbian: thats gay 

stovenrogers: cArolKsjsns

stupidstephen: i heard the word gay i was summoned 

fuckyou3000: thor odinson?

fuckyou3000: the douchey jock?

stovenrogers: hes actually pretty cool and chill 

stupidstephen: ive never met the dude so 

fierylesbian: he ran through the school with a lesbian flag with a unicorn onesie on 

fuckyou3000: iconic

swordbisexual: he tried to arm wrestle me once and lost 

fuckyou300: wby steve 

stovenrogers: cant im going to the outlet mall with peggy 

murderchild: peggys hot tbh 

stovenrogers: she has a girlfriend natasha 

murderchild: shes hot too idc 

fierylesbian: fucking wild card 

fuckyou300: save your horniness for her niece 

stovenrogers: YOU LIKE SHARON 

murderchild: NO 

murderchild: FUCK YOU STARK 

stovenrogers: OMG 

stupidstephen: tea 

greendaddy: alexa play roman holiday by nicki minaj 

swordbisexual: TAKE YOUR MEDICATION ROMAN 

fierylesbian: TAKE A SHORT VACATION ROMAN 

stupidstephen: YOULL BE OKAYYYY 

stovenrogers: im fucking dying 

murderchild: im going to kill you both 

fuckyou3000: jokes on you i already wanna die >:) 

stupidstephen: tony we talked about this 

murderchild: yeah stfu tony

stovenrogers: i cant believe you like sharon 

stovenrogers: im not saying its a bad thing but 

stovenrogers: shes kinda out of your league 

murderchild: bucky barnes isnt even in reach of yours but you dont see me saying anything 

fuckyou3000: and i oop-

murderchild: UNBLOCK ME BITCH 

stovenrogers left the chat 

fierylesbian: nat that was a little much 

greendaddy: hes liked james since he was 12 and you barely started noticing sharon since march 

swordbisexual: bruce is right 

stupidstephen: even if its true you shouldn’t just tell it to his face and crush his heart like that 

fuckyou3000: nat you barely found out he liked barnes 

murderchild: DAMN it was a JOKE 

stupidstephen: still it was a bit rude 

murderchild: i’ll apologize 

murderchild: i didn’t know ok 

greendaddy: its ok seriously just dont be blatantly rude because he found out you have a crush on someone and made a comment about it 

murderchild: he left the chat 

fierylesbian: i think hes a little mad 

fuckyou3000: hes probably in his garage painting 

greendaddy: im gonna be honest here, it wasnt even that serious 

greendaddy: i love steve tbh but just get over it 

stupidstephen: lets not start anything else? 

swordbisexual: yeah we dont want the gc to become more split up 

murderchild: i feel bad 

greendaddy: natty its ok you just made one mistake

murderchild: ik i just feel like i spit in his face 

swordbisexual: nat & carol wanna come over and watch scream 

fierylesbian: hell yeah im down 

murderchild: yeah ig 

 

lady gaygay  
@thunderthot  
@plumsauce  
@trickortreat  
@bigdicksharon  
@royalfurry  
@penguin  
@lmaopeter  
@takehisasstoredlobster  
@albinomolerats

 

trickortreat: hey lesbian lover fuck you 

bigdicksharon: fuck you too loki

lmaopeter: i think he was talking to thor 

albinomolerats: hey its ya boy 

albinomolerats: skinny penis 

takehisasstoredlobster: im so bored 

penguins: just found out tony stark has a crush on a dude 

albinomolerats: tony stark likes dudes? 

takehisasstoredlobster: even i didn’t know that and we’ve been friends since 3rd grade 

trickortreat: starks dad is rich im pretty sure he could buy his love 

plumsauce: he dated pepper potts by falling on his ass in the cafeteria 

bigdicksharon: i miss pepper 

royalfurry: she still goes to our school sharon 

bigdicksharon: ik but she barely talks to me now 

albinomolerats: my gf is in fucking KANSAS 

penguins: shes the only one who knocks some sense into you besides natasha romanov 

plumsauce: i want a bf 

penguins: we know thirsty bitch 

plumsauce: fuck off

 

ketchup and bbq sauce on my titties  
@plumsauce  
@murderchild

plumsauce: nat 

murderchild: MY GOD its nobody man 

plumsauce: i dont believe you 

plumsauce: is he cute 

murderchild: jfc 

plumsauce: answer the question 

 

real homosexuals of hell  
@greendaddy  
@stupidstephen  
@murderchild  
@fuckyou3000  
@fierylesbian  
@swordbisexual 

 

greendaddy: tony remember when you dated steve for a little while 

fuckyou3000: shut up 

murderchild: i remember those times 

murderchild: carol became head cheerleeder 

murderchild: val beat up loki again 

stupidstephen: wait you guys dated 

fuckyou3000: ....yes 

murderchild: “star spangled man with a hell of an ass” 

fuckyou3000: OK- 

fuckyou3000: at least i didnt make out with clint barton at a wiggles concert 

murderchild: I WAS 14 AND DIDNT KNOW I WAS GAY YET GOD LET THAT GO 

fierylesbian: e m o j i m a n

swordbisexual: babey 

stupidstephen: bruce help 

greendaddy: im tutoring mr hot bod 

greendaddy disabled notifications 

stupidstephen: ms kali uchis help 

fierylesbian: pray to your god all you want  
but YOU CAN NEVER ESCAPE HELL 

 

 

swordbisexual: Ơ̶̡̨̢̧̨̡̭̼͖͇̥͈̯͓̤͙̘̗̯̱͎̱̖̱̼̲̙̗͉͔̤̭͔̥̦̼̫͓̮̝͙̘͚̹̘̠̱̞̲͍̖̩͚̯̱͔̤̹͓̫͒̑̀̋̄͆͗̏͌̇̄͒͒̃͆̑̅͋͂́̓́̂̅̅̆̎̈̋͐͒̅̔͑͌͆̑̋͛̀̄̍͂̔̾̋̒̿̃͑̾̓̽͊̍̕̕̚͝͠͝ͅO̷̧̧̧̧̧̲̲͖̘̱͇̠̱̰̟̠̳͇̣̻̖̜̥̳̜̪͔̰̟̱̫̖̣̼̰̖͖͈̱̮̹͚͚͈̞̣̟͈̰̦͓̖͚̩͖̭̣̺̫̼͔͉͇̣̅͒͋́̎͊̔͌̐̓̀̍̊̅̽̓͌̊̓̎̄́̊̊̄͜͝͝ͅḠ̸̢̧̨̢̡̱̮̫̺̲͍̠̥͕͓̳͍͖̭̗̼͙͉͖̤͖͍̤̮̭͔̜̬̼̗̹̬̮̦̟̭̹̯̩͖͜͜ͅͅͅA̷̧̧͉͍͍̫̭͍̜͊̓̌̒̋͝ͅ ̵̨̧̨̢̡̡̨̻͕̦͈͚̙̝̹̭̬̩͉̩̙̟͖͔͉̰̤̩̭̜͕̱̦̗̥̹̫͕̪̣͓͍̙͓̹̠͙͉̦̞͎̖̰͓̟̦̳̯͉̟̳̝̞̃̋̂̆̓́̋̈́̒́͆̕͘͜͠͝͝ͅͅB̵̧̢̢̢̢̧̨̡̢̧̧̨̳̱͚̟͔̫͈͎̖͉̰͎̹͖̟̭͈̮̫͕̘̦͓̥̬͎̦̩͕̳̝̫͔̼̯̻͈̫͇̮͔̤͔̗̫͉͖͓̓͊̃͊̀̈̈́̏̿͂̓̂́͌͑̐̆̀̐͂̀̌͐̑̈͐͜͝ͅͅÖ̸̧̡̧̢̨̧̡͙͉͍̮͖̘̭͔̮͙̫̻̲̦̩̞̫̤̠̦̦̣̘̙̘̰̦͕̮̗̹̲̭̪̮̠̹́̍̋͌́̍̿͂́̔́́̄̐͂̅͊̅̀̈́͑͜͝͝ͅƠ̷̧̨̨̡̢̛͈͉͉̯̰̟͚̳̭̱̹͓̖̺̠̙͙̺̥͓̤͓̫̟͈̟̯̘̻̱̬͈̣͙̟̗͎̲̳̼͓̫̤̙̟̙̈̌̽̄̀́́̋̓̈́͊̋́̔̎̓̔̋͐̊̅̿͑̍̀͆̅̐͋̾̾̑̾͐̔͗̀̽̀͌͆̓̌̿̈̈́̽̍̏͑̕͘̕͜͜͝G̸̛̝̜͈̒̇͐̑͆̓͂̓̏͊̃̋͊̃͗̋̍̆͂̆͒̂̂͊̀͐̍̈́̀͘͘̚̕̚̕̚͠͝͝͝͝͝Ǎ̶̢̳̪̱̥̗̰͕̣̤̮̥͓̥̼̱̬̝̱̦̘̺̯̼̣̰͚̻̮̳̱̝̖̖͓͙̗̮̮͖̩̳͚̠̫͚̙̟̫̘̗̏͜ ̸̡̨̢̮͍̝̬̼̭͓̬͇̻̞̟̝̯̳̣̖̘̜̟̥͎̖͖̟̟͖̦̖̞̻̺̞̣̰͉̤̦̤͙͚̓͗̀̀̊͌̒͒̑̆̑̐̀̅̈́̾̆͑̇̓̽̽̈̓̆̂̌̈́̍͐̓̍̓͂͆̎̑̈́̋͊͆̑̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝ͅS̴̨̡̡̨̧̧̡̢̧̢̘̜̭̞̥͈̹̹͍̳͓̺̩̣̱̜̺̥͎̹͓̲̗̣̬̥̞̺̠̝̬̯̻̦̭̼̺̗̥̳̰͔͔̯͈͇͎̯̱̰̺͒̓̄̑̾͗̇́̒̈́̽̐̂́͌̈́̅͆̃͑̆͑̉̈́͑̾̏̄̈́͐̈́̋̈́̃̊̋̕͝͝͝͠͝ͅT̷̨͎̰͈̰̝̞͕̭̤̝̦͙͚̬̤͖͓̞̺̐́̃̂̏͗̽͑͆̈́̃͊̀̈̊̋͒͊͐̿͝͝Ȩ̵̧̢̤̙̦̰̭̪̘̺̤̤̮̟̞̣͚̫͇̙̥̜̪̘͇͉͚̱̙̰̩̝̯̼͓̬͍̣̳̮̝̙̩̭̭͉̟͉̗͍̺̜̙̤̤̤͇̀͒͛̉̌͛̆̈͆̐̒͗̒̄̐̈̋̒͜͜͝P̵̢̢̨̧̡̲̠̫͚͖̦͉̭̭̰̻̻͙̜̺̣͉͙̗͖̥͖̟̦͙͖̲͉̝̞̲͍̯̯̰̝̀̽̽̽͋̀͆͗́͗̀̉̉͂̒͐̏͊́̌̕͜͜͜͝͠H̴̨̡̢̧̙̞̳̣̺͈͍͖̠̭̹̲̖͕̹̘̩̬̮͓̯͎̭̩̲̭̰̠̠̰̬̙̖̲͈̬͉̒͗́̽͗̍̉̉̾̋̽̀̅͌̽͑̾̀͗͋͋͌͗̔̈̅̅̎̀̓̉̐̿̓̍̃̽͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͠͠͝ͅẸ̴̢̢̨̻̣̣̮̻̱̠̙̙͕̟̫̪̥̯̺͔̽͛̃̌̓̆͗̍̍͆͑͂̀̒̈̇̉̐̏̔̈̈́͗̃̈́̾̈́̓͌̅̃͐̓̒̈͗͊̄̉̓̀͛̃̌̍̔̓̃̀̌̽͒́͛͆͂̀̀̋̀͘̚̚͝͠N̷̡̨̧̨̨̨̧̛̫͓͎̳̮̙͙̺̫͎̼̲͈̲̦̗͖͔̜͍̤̟̤̗̺̳̯͎͓̩̝̭͕̹̮̩͈͔̘̩̼̫̗̓̈́͊̽́́͛̀̄͐̀͐̀̔͛̊̓́͆͆͊̈̿̅̉͂̔̽̏́̿̚͘͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ

 

stupidstephen: WE NEED STEVE BACK 

 

double stuffed steve/steph  
@stupidstephen  
@stovenrogers 

stupidstephen: help 

stovenrogers: is the chat in shambles 

stupidstephen: YES 

stovenrogers: im not coming back yet 

stupidstephen: we are need the yee to our haw 

stovenrogers: sorry brother 

stovenrogers: [sadyeehaw.jpg] 

stupidstephen: understandable 

 

lady gaygay  
@thunderthot  
@plumsauce  
@trickortreat  
@bigdicksharon  
@royalfurry  
@penguin  
@lmaopeter  
@takehisasstoredlobster  
@albinomolerats

 

plumsauce: so I saw this pretty cute dude with a hell of an ass alone in his garage

royalfurry: why were you staring at his ass 

plumsauce: cause 

royalfurry: horny spaz

plumsauce: ok i was strolling through the neighborhood and he was bending down to get a paint brush or something and i just saw his ass ok i didnt look at it with purpose 

albinomolerats: you were wearing the leather jacket werent you 

trickortreat: $10 says his hair was down 

plumsauce: ....just take your money 

trickortreat: YOUR SO PREDICTABLE 

plumsauce: NO 

plumsauce: wait am i really 

albinomolerats: a little 

penguins: you are predictable 

plumsauce: sharon? 

bigdicksharon: no comment 

plumsauce: im not predictable 

penguins: your gonna do something predictable now 

trickortreat: $20 hes gonna talk to mr nice ass 

albinomolerats: deal 

penguins: im down 

 

two bros chillin in a hot tub  
@fuckyou3000  
@stovenrogers

stovenrogers: tONY 

stovenrogers: TONY 

stovenrogers: TINY STARK 

fuckyou3000: yes steve? 

stovenrogers: BUCKY FUCKING BARNES JUST WALTZ INTO MY GARAGE AND STARTED TALKING TO ME 

fuckyou3000: really? 

stovenrogers: IM LIKE WTF AND HE SAYS WITH HIS DEEP VOICE “nice painting” 

stovenrogers: IM COVERED IN PAINT AND FRANK OCEAN IS PLAYING SO OF COURSE IM EMBARRASSED

fuckyou3000: lmao what song 

stovenrogers: TONY

fuckyou3000: sorry im just amazed 

stovenrogers: i need a cup of water 

fuckyou3000: was it the painting of those incredibly lonely people cause that one is beautiful 

stovenrogers: tony they arent incredibly lonely its about how nowadays people have more of an inability to connect, its not finished and when i turn it in itll be a big part of my grade 

fuckyou3000: anyways when the wedding 

stovenrogers: fuck off 

fuckyou3000: im just pushing your buttons stevie 

stovenrogers: yeah ik 

fuckyou3000: :) 

stovenrogers: :) 

 

our straps are huge  
@swordbisexual  
@fierylesbian  
@murderchild  
@bigdicksharon  
@peppershaker (pepper)   
@angryskittle (gamora)  
@papasmurf (nebula)  
@speedbuggy (mantis)   
@imwithstupid (shuri) 

swordbisexual: so ladies

swordbisexual: when yall get here pls dont trash my house 

peppershaker: val is there snacks

swordbisexual: ofc 

angryskittle: im bringing pepper spray 

peppershaker: haha very funny

imwithstupid: if we dont watch pet semetary im rioting

speedbuggy: ive never seen that movie 

papasmurf: the old one was better than the new one 

murderchild: i disagree

bigdicksharon: a quiet place is what were watching 

fierylesbian: how about you guys let val pick because shes hosting 

swordbisexual: thanks carol 

fierylesbian: no prob bob 

swordbisexual: carol is the only one here hurry your asses UP 

angryskittle: well sorry thanos is fucking ass last time i checked 

papasmurf: yeah we might be a little late 

bigdicksharon: yall got tea 

angryskittle: peter quill is a fucking idiot 

murderchild: um we know 

speedbuggy: *a fucking idiot you love 

angryskittle: whatever

Call Transcript   
Natasha Romanov—> Steve Rogers 

“hello?”

“hey um im sorry, i feel like i really hurt your feelings and its my fault i was just mad” 

“its ok nat, it isnt even that serious” 

“i know i just feel bad” 

“listen i shouldve just shut up, its my fault” 

“no it isnt” 

“yeah it is nat, tony probably told you and i should have just let it slide, i dont even like him anymore” 

“you dont have to lie” 

“ok, he’ll never like me they way i like him ok? I just have to accept that. he doesnt even know my name so why waste his time?” 

“but steve” 

“bye natasha” 

Call Ended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stream igor


	3. that one disco chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stovenrogers: Oh👀🤭shit💩❌🧢a rat🐭😳there’s a rat😬😧‼️there’s🥾🕵️♂️🔍a motherfuckin⚠️⛔️rat🖕🚫🖕there’s a motherfuckin📞🤯rat😤😫imma whoop👊🔫🤚yo ass 🤧🤢🍑IMMA WHOOP 💪😵YO ASS👉✊😡🤬imma whoop 🤜🤛yo ass🤤😎😈das RIGHT✅🤞👖😴

jeffree stars hostages   
@plumsauce   
@penguins 

plumsauce: sam 

plumsauce: sam help 

penguins: omfg what bucky 

plumsauce: mr nice ass is still in my head 

penguins: just tell him that you have a 1960 impala and he’ll sleep with you like every girl in sophmore year 

plumsauce: no he feels more than a quick fuck 

penguins: omg bucky barnes not looking for quick fuck? what is this the twilight zone? 

plumsauce: sam

penguins: what did he even look like 

plumsauce: blonde, like a foot shorter than me, eyes as deep as blue as the atlantic ocean, hips like a god damn ballerinas, and his luxurious ass 

penguins: sounds like every dude from some disney movie 

penguins: show him your g.i joes and maybe he’ll marry you right on the spot 

plumsauce: sam im serious 

plumsauce: i think i might have a crush 

plumsauce: im a fucking idiot i walked into his garage and said “nice painting” 

penguins: last time i checked thats a compliment 

plumsauce: but it was BEAUTIFUL 

plumsauce: i think i went a little stupid when i saw him 

penguins: jeez it is a crush huh 

plumsauce: sam what if he goes to our school 

penguins: nah he goes all the way across town to go to stanley lee high 

plumsauce: HE DOES??? 

penguins: it was sarcasm bucky

penguins: did you catch his name by any chance 

plumsauce: no 

penguins: so you have to find mr. right 

plumsauce: the year is almost up and ive never seen that greek god at school before 

penguins: knowing your in love makes me sick 

plumsauce: speaking of love, how are you and t’challa 

penguins: dont change the subject 

plumsauce: jeez SAM I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO 

penguins: im telling natasha 

plumsauce: WAIT 

 

christian mingle: the movie   
@penguins   
@murderchild

penguins added plumsauce 

penguins: hey nat bucky’s got a crush 

murderchild: is it a hooker 

penguins: nope 

murderchild: OMG JAMES 

plumsauce: natasha its nothing just a little crush

penguins: i dont think you meant that when you said you went a little stupid when you saw him 

murderchild: what does he look like 

penguins: from the words of james buchanan barnes “blonde, like a foot shorter than me, eyes as blue as the atlantic ocean, hips like a god damn ballerinas, and his luxurious ass” 

murderchild: ok...um where did you meet him 

plumsauce: he was painting in his garage 

murderchild: [msjuicy.jpg] 

 

gummy bear song > baby shark  
@stovenrogers  
@murderchild 

murderchild: you probably don’t wanna talk to me right now but were you painting in your garage friday night? 

stovenrogers: yeah why 

murderchild: nO REASON BYe

stovenrogers: weirdo 

 

angry hot cheetos   
@fuckyou3000  
@murderchild

murderchild: TONY

murderchild: BUCKY HAS A CRUSH ON STEVE 

fuckyou3000: WHAT 

murderchild: [screenshotx2.jpg] 

fuckyou3000: IMNABSHSJ

fuckyou3000: I HAVE NO WORDS 

murderchild: WE CAN’T TELL STEVE 

fuckyou3000: WHY HE’LL BE SO HAPPY 

murderchild: BECAUSE THEY DON’T EVEN KNOW EACH OTHER YET I WANNA SET IT UP 

fuckyou3000: BUT NAT

murderchild: JUST LET ME PLAY MATCH MAKER 

fuckyou3000: FINE BUT IF YOU MESS UP IM GOING TO KILL YOU

 

jeffree stars hostages   
@plumsauce   
@penguins 

plumsauce: god my mind is going a mile an hour 

penguins: wow that fast? i didnt even know you had a brain 

plumsauce: i bet he’s nice 

penguins: bucky, you’ve never had a boyfriend before 

penguins: and you’ve only kept a girlfriend for about a month 

plumsauce: sam i know, i doubt id ever see him any where else besides his garage and i did nothing except say nice painting like a dumbass 

penguins: i feel like your going to go back do mr.nice ass’s garage and see if he’s there

plumsauce: no but thanks for the idea

penguins: barnes i doubt he’s there 

penguins: youre already out the door are you 

penguins: of course you are 

 

gummy bear song > baby shark   
@stovenrogers  
@murderchild

murderchild: listen um 

murderchild: about our phone call last night 

murderchild: i feel like we got off on the wrong foot and i just feel so bad 

murderchild: i didn’t mean for you to spill your guts like that and barnes is to blind to see someone as great as you 

murderchild: i really do care about you rogers 

murderchild: well see you tomorrow 

 

jennifers body was ahead of its time   
@fierylesbian  
@swordbisexual

fierylesbian: so val 

fierylesbian: the chat has been dead quiet 

swordbisexual: nat and steve are still in a quarrel, stephen is alone, bruce is tutoring thor, and tony is probably tinkering 

fierylebian: nat said she apologized? 

swordbisexual: either she lied or steve didn’t forgive her 

fierylesbian: steve wouldn’t do that 

swordbisexual: don’t under estimate him, in 3rd grade i once saw him flush clint barton’s rubber duck down a toilet because he hit him with a rubber band 

fierylesbian: why is everyone doing shit to him 

swordbisexual: him and scott lang are fun to pick on 

fierylesbian: val im so enhanced right now 

swordbisexual: enhanced-

fierylesbian: like my life was like 1080hp now its like 

fierylesbian: 5K hd 

swordbisexual: did maria take you out again 

fierylesbian: maybe 

swordbisexual: jfc ill be there in a sec with shake shack 

fierylesbian: ily val 

 

jeffree star’s hotages   
@plumsauce  
@penguins

plumsauce: i was listening to shawn mendes i thought of him 

penguins: ew you like shawn mended? 

plumsauce: i listen to him when i need to think 

penguins: look at my bucky, all grown up and thinking 

plumsauce: sam im just flabbergasted 

penguins: why cause you have feelings for a person you dont even know 

plumsauce: yes 

penguins: whats your ideal date and ill tell you if itll work out 

plumsauce: well first some entertainment, dinner and dancing 

penguins: to what? 

plumsauce: i could care less

penguins: im afraid you might have a pinch of romance in you 

plumsauce: sam ive done way romantic things 

penguins: going on the tilt a whirl 17 times to win tickets to transformers 3 is not romantic 

plumsauce: whatever 

 

christian mingle: the movie  
@penguins  
@murderchild  
@plumsauce

murderchild removed plumsauce from the chat 

murderchild: sam

murderchild: are you still friends with steve rogers? 

penguins: yeah why? 

murderchild: im pretty sure thats who bucky has a crush on 

murderchild: i mean his description matches up and steve was painting in his garage that day 

penguins: i stg steve rogers is way out of his league 

murderchild: speaking of him i think he dislikes me now 

penguins: how come? 

murderchild: its a long story 

penguins: i got time 

murderchild: well um he found out i like someone and said they were out of my league and i said something rude on him liking bucky and he just left the chat then i called him to apologize and he said it was his fault and bucky would never like him or even notice him 

murderchild: i just feel so bad 

penguins: well nat did you ever consider that he feels bad? 

penguins: you both would take a bullet for each other 

penguins: friends have their differences sometimes but i know you guys would make up 

penguins: remember when your mom caught you sneaking out and steve called her to say it was his idea and just take the blame and his mom grounded him for almost a month 

murderchild: steve always takes the blame for everything 

penguins: i know but we can’t stop him 

murderchild: i swear if him and barnes start dating rogers is gonna get himself in prison 

penguins: bucky has never had a boyfriend nat 

murderchild: really? he catches tail like its a sport 

penguins: what about steve 

murderchild: hes only dated tony stark and got led on by peggy carter 

penguins: jeez is he still stuck on her? 

murderchild: nah he moved on 

penguins: with a body like that i thought he would girls and guys all over him 

murderchild: he was cute was he was tiny

penguins: correct

murderchild: idc whatever hottie thottie juice made him that way he was great already 

penguins: if bucky treats steve like one of those skanks I’m gonna beat his ass steve deserves better than that 

murderchild: so how are you and tchalla? 

penguins: we’re good, hes going back to wakanda for summer so thats a bummer but he’s coming back for college 

murderchild: you guys are so cute 

penguins: since 2017 bby 

 

double stuffed steve/steph  
@stupidstephen  
@stovenrogers

stupidstephen: hey are you ok? 

stupidstephen: i know you must have a lot on your mind 

stovenrogers: ig im fine 

stovenrogers: im not mad at nat just she didn’t have to say that 

stovenrogers: i didn’t have to say anything either 

stupidstephen: you both kinda put each other on blast 

stupidstephen: did she apologize?? 

stovenrogers: yeah 

stupidstephen: hey the chat is going out tonight wanna come? 

stovenrogers: where to? 

stupidstephen: disco club 

stovenrogers: that run down place? 

stupidstephen: its still fun 

stovenrogers: yeah ig 

stupidstephen: ok meet us a tony’s house at 7 

stovenrogers: btw can you add me back to the chat 

stupidstephen: ofc 

 

real homosexuals of hell   
@greendaddy   
@stupidstephen   
@murderchild   
@fuckyou3000   
@fierylesbian   
@swordbisexual 

stupidstephen added stovenrogers 

fuckyou3000: STEVIE 

fuckyou3000: I MISSED YOU 

stovenrogers: i didnt go anywhere 

fuckyou3000: i still missed you 

fierylesbian: steve! your back

stovenrogers: i didnt leave for that long?? 

swordbisexual: oh shit!! 

stovenrogers: Oh👀🤭shit💩❌🧢a rat🐭😳there’s a rat😬😧‼️there’s🥾🕵️♂️🔍a motherfuckin⚠️⛔️rat🖕🚫🖕there’s a motherfuckin📞🤯rat😤😫imma whoop👊🔫🤚yo ass 🤧🤢🍑IMMA WHOOP 💪😵YO ASS👉✊😡🤬imma whoop 🤜🤛yo ass🤤😎😈das RIGHT✅🤞👖😴

greendaddy: this is the best day ever

stovenrogers: omg bruce did you sleep with thor odinson yet 

greendaddy: no!! were just friends!! 

stupidstephen: i invited steve to go dancing with us 

greendaddy: and i invited my FRIEND thor to go with us 

fierylesbian: so we can invite anyone?? 

greendaddy: as long as we can get along 

fierylesbian: brb 

 

BBB (bad blonde bitches)   
@fierylesbian  
@bigdicksharon 

fierylesbian: sharon wanna go dancing with me and my friends 

bigdicksharon: dude yes im so bored 

fierylesbian: cool 

bigdicksharon: but can i bring my pose? 

fierylesbian: who are? 

bigdicksharon: thor odinson, bucky barnes, loki odinson, t’challa udaku, sam wilson, peter parker, james rhodes, and clint barton

fierylesbian: i didnt need last names but sure 

fierylesbian: btw thor was already going 

bigdicksharon: do i need to bring money?

fierylesbian: do you plan on eating? 

bigdicksharon: wait where are we going? 

fierylesbian: that old disco club thats STILL open 

bigdicksharon: now i have to wear bell bottoms 

fierylebian: we need to get a new chat going 

 

SADDLE UP HOMOS  
@fierylesbian

fierylesbian added greendaddy,stupidstephen,murderchild, fuckyou3000,stovenrogers,swordbisexual ,thunderthot,plumsauce,trickortreat, bigdicksharon,royalfurry,penguin, lmaopeter,takehisasstoredlobster, albinomolerats, peppershaker, angryskittle, papasmurf,speedbuggy, imwithstupid 

fierylesbian: real homosexuals of hell meet lady gaygay, lady gaygay meet real homosexuals of hell 

fierylesbian: theres a dress code for tonight 

fierylesbian: 70’s attire

lmaopeter: ms.lady can we go shopping cause some of us dont have 70’s attire 

fierylesbian: ofc you have 3 hours 

 

~stupid transition~ 

 

SADDLE UP HOMOS   
@fierylesbian  
@greendaddy   
@stupidstephen   
@murderchild   
@fuckyou3000   
@stovenrogers   
@swordbisexual   
@thunderthot   
@plumsauce   
@trickortreat   
@bigdicksharon   
@royalfurry   
@penguin   
@lmaopeter   
@takehisasstoredlobster   
@albinomolerats  
@peppershaker   
@angryskittle   
@papasmurf  
@speedbuggy   
@imwithstupid 

 

bigdicksharon: peeps its 6:30 yall better be gettin ready 

plumsauce: ofc im ready i bought clogs for this 

murderchild: this where human shit posts meets more human shit posts 

albinomolerats: you mean the greatest nights of our lives?? 

lmaopeter: me, shuri, and mantis went to get snacks for all of us 

swordbisexual: fucking superb you wholesome little dude 

fuckyou3000: we need to protect peter 

speedbuggy: the extra change can be used for food :) 

fierylesbian: your both so pure 

angryskittle: lmao not for long 

trickortreat: so im bringing knives for our new friends 

bigdicksharon: loki you know half of them 

fuckyou3000: please dont bring knives to a disco club

trickortreat: it’ll make it more fun

trickortreat: you guys are no fun 

greendaddy: hey its almost 7 

fuckyou3000: me, thor, pepper and val are driving call if you need a ride

 

~another transition bc im lazy~ 

everyone pulled up at the same time looking totally tubular, there were about 3 cars there so this was gonna be the clubs biggest night this year. bucky thought he saw someone familiar but they couldn’t come to mind, he was so focused on some chips and salsa he notice til sam pointed it out his new crush is here. 

 

jeffree stars hostages   
@plumsauce   
@penguins 

plumsauce: SAM HES HERE 

penguins: yeh thats my freind steve 

plumsauce: YOU KNEW THE WHOLE TIME 

penguins: barely 

plumsauce: FUCKJSJSBSN

 

(ps id listen to the next couple songs for context clues and cause they bang) 

im every woman-chaka khan   
dancing queen-abba   
the chain-fleetwood mac   
brandy youre a fine girl- looking glass  
more than a woman-bee gees 

 

sharon and carol are off talking 

shuri and peter are trying to convince the dj to play september x hit or miss 

val and thor are making plans for pride month 

loki is talking up some guy at the bar 

clint and gamora are trying to sneak beer 

mantis,pepper and nat are shitting on kylie skin

rhodey and nebula are playing charades 

tony, stephen, steve and bucky are just awkwardly sitting there 

t’challa and sam are actually dancing 

“man i wanna dance like that” tony says 

“then come on” stephen says holding out his hand 

they move onto the dance floor and start dancing like their at prom 

“i didnt know you could dance strange” 

“me either” 

now the other two are left alone 

“hi” bucky says 

steve only just does a small little wave and smile while he continues to watch everyone else 

“i liked your painting” 

“oh thanks” 

“yeah sorry for just walking up to you like that” 

“no its ok, just caught me in the wrong moment” 

“how long have you’ve been painting” 

“only about 2 years i mostly draw a lot” 

“thats super cool, your really talented” 

a slight blush rises to steve’s cheeks 

“thanks” 

“i know we just met but wanna dance?”

“sure” 

just like that their laughing and dancing to bee gees and having a great time 

natasha is watching with a grin on her face 

not a bad day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy pride month!! also im sorry this chapter feels rushed and not good at all


	4. go gina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omg hey i havent updated in a while   
> btw i suggest you listen to these songs while reading this  
> -drown by clairo  
> -blue velvet by lana del rey  
> enjoy :D

real homosexuals of hell  
@greendaddy  
@stupidstephen  
@murderchild  
@fuckyou3000  
@fierylesbian  
@stovenrogers  
@swordbisexual 

swordbisexual: disco night was so fucking fun 

greendaddy: hell yeah it was 

fuckyou3000: ofc it was for you banner 

stupidstephen: i still cannot believe you stole 12 dolly parton cds and lit them on fire 

stupidstephen: which btw i had to go back and pay for 

fierylesbian: did you guys see steve and bucky totally hitting it off 

fuckyou3000: yes they already look like a couple

stovenrogers: as much as i would love that all we did was talk and dance it was nothing extra ordinary 

murderchild: lmao ok 

murderchild: when we left you texted me you want to sit on his face 

stovenrogers: im going to ignore that 

greendaddy: steven grant rogers you horny spaz 

stovenrogers: you guys are all hypocrites 

fuckyou3000: and what about it? 

swordbisexual: btw bruce thor is asking you on a date ft me & loki 

greendaddy: wait what 

fuckyou3000: omg its happening 

murderchild: everybody stay calm 

fierylesbian: stay calm 

stupidstephen: stay fucking calm 

greendaddy: the same dude who i tutor and is now one of my friends is asking me out 

swordbisexual: well were going to a pride parade and he asked if you wanted to come cause your “chill” 

stovenrogers: #bruhmoment😂😂

fuckyou3000: jump off a cliff that was so cringy 

stovenrogers: already ahead of you 

fierylesbian: wait are you guys going to the one on cherry and burkhart? 

swordbisexual: yeah why 

fierylesbian: me and sharon are going to that one 

swordbisexual: you and sharon are always doing something 

fierylesbian: yeah shes kinda my best friend 

swordbisexual: well you guys have fun with that 

fierylesbian: are you ok you seem mad? 

swordbisexual: peachy 

stupidstephen: hey vin diesel is hot 

greendaddy: please say sike 

 

*clown shoes squeaking*  
@fuckyou3000  
@stupidstephen 

stupidstephen: so last night 

fuckyou3000: what about it 

stupidstephen: it was cool 

fuckyou3000: i didnt know you could dance like that

stupidstephen: yeah i killed it at my eighth grade formal 

fuckyou3000: youre dumb 

stupidstephen: so im going to the mall wanna come? 

fuckyou3000: are you asking me on a date stephen? 

stupidstephen: its not a date if i dont bring money 

fuckyou3000: i could pay for everything ya know 

stupidstephen: just be there at 12 

fuckyou3000: no prob bob 

 

two bros chillin in a hot tube  
@stovenrogers  
@fuckyou3000

fuckyou3000: dude i got a date with stephen im sksndbbsban

stovenrogers: LMAO WHAT 

fuckyou3000: stephen strange asked me out sjdbdgshgvav

stovenrogers: first slow dancing to cher now going to the mall together

fuckyou3000: i thought my feelings for him were gone but holy shit 

fuckyou3000: something clicked 

stovenrogers: just dont fall on your ass in the food court 

fuckyou3000: first of all, got a date with pepper potts for that, second of all ill do it in front of the cinnabon for free cinnamon sticks 

stovenrogers: couldnt you just buy the store 

fuckyou3000: i could buy it and live in it 

stovenrogers: i suggest you dont do that 

fuckyou3000: well i gotta get ready for my date babey 

stovenrogers: alright dont get to crazy 

fuckyou3000: ok mom

 

ketchup and bbq sauce on my titties  
@murderchild  
@plumsauce 

plumsauce: nat 

plumsauce: can i please have steves screen name 

murderchild: why 

plumsauce: because he was really nice and he left before i could ask and hes super cute and he laughed at my stupid jokes and nat i just :( 

murderchild: jesus fine 

murderchild: its stovenrogers 

plumsauce: thats so stupid i love it 

murderchild: ugh shut up and go be all lovey dovey somewhere else 

 

untitled chat  
@plumsauce

plumsauce added stovenrogers 

plumsauce: hi is this steve rogers? 

stovenrogers: yeah who is this

plumsauce: bucky barnes from last night 

stovenrogers: oh hi! 

stovenrogers: how’d you get my screen name? 

plumsauce: a friend gave it to me :) 

stovenrogers: i bet it was nat 

stovenrogers: anyways how are you :) 

plumsauce: im pretty good and you? 

stovenrogers: idk honestly 

plumsauce: whats wrong? 

stovenrogers: my mom has to work all night at the hospital and it sucks 

plumsauce: i bet it is 

plumsauce: to get your mind off things wanna hang out 

plumsauce: my parents are gone and i have to baby sit my sister 

stovenrogers: so your house?? 

plumsauce: yeah ig what time can you be here? 

stovenrogers: i can start heading over rn

plumsauce: heres my address 

plumsauce pinned an address 

stovenrogers: ig ill see you in a little bit 

stovenrogers: btw i like your screen name :) 

 

jeffree star’s hostages  
@plumsauce  
@penguins

 

plumsauce: [screenshotx1.jpg] 

plumsauce: sam hes so adorable im :( 

penguins: you invited him to your house?? 

plumsauce: yes and what about it? 

penguins: your lucky becca doesnt know you have a crush on him or she would expose you 

plumsauce: shes gonna embarrass me anyways 

penguins: shes gonna show him your gi joes 

plumsauce: i dont think he’d mind a bunch of people collect them 

penguins: what about your star wars action figures 

plumsauce: i hid those 

penguins: your baby pictures of you in the bath 

plumsauce: gotta blast 

penguins: thats what i thought 

 

go demarcus  
@greendaddy  
@thunderthot 

 

thunderthot: hey bruce wanna come to a pride parade tomorrow with me, loki and val?? 

greendaddy: can we go early though? i dont wanna get out the house looking gay af and my dad rolls up in the driveway 

thunderthot: ofc you can bring extra clothes if you want i think were gonna eat after 

greendaddy: omg can we go to johnny rockets

thunderthot: oFC!! 

greendaddy: i would die for their chicken strips 

thunderthot: the milkshakes 

greendaddy: i better hurry up and get my shit for tomorrow then 

thunderthot: i have gogo boots i need to clean 

 

lady gaygay  
@thunderthot  
@plumsauce  
@trickortreat  
@bigdicksharon  
@royalfurry  
@penguin  
@lmaopeter  
@takehisasstoredlobster  
@albinomolerats

 

trickortreat: thor if you mess up my gogo boots im going to stab you 

thunderthot: i won’t brother 

penguins: guys bucky’s whipped 

lmaopeter: oh? 

albinomolerats: YOU BROKE PROTOCOL MAN 

penguins: you broke that clint 

albinomolerat: oh yeah 

lmaopeter: clint did you not see him and his next victim hitting it off at the club 

lmaopeter: bucky’s whipped like the family pig 

takehisasstoredlobster: wait so the human lana del rey song has feelings for someone 

plumsauce: IM RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW 

plumsauce. BTW FUCK YOU SAM

trickortreat: as his fellow greasy gay, bucky will most likely break the guys heart at the end of the summer 

thunderthot: all i heard was some pig getting whipped or something whats going on 

royalfurry: from what ive been reading so far bucky’s whipped for someone 

thunderthot: uh huh yeah ok

thunderthot: ig that means he was “whipped” for veronica lovat too huh 

albinomolerats: BURN 

lmaopeter: holy shit thor 

lmaopeter: btw wheres sharon 

royalfurry: probably trying to shove her tongue down carol danvers throat 

penguins: wait sharon likes carol 

bigdicksharon: first of all, im getting ready for a pride parade 

bigdicksharon: second, thats none of your businesses 

penguins: so yes? 

penguins: what is up with everyone being whipped for someone 

royalfurry: you’re one to talk 

penguins: so are you 

trickortreat: sooner or later we’ll all be whipped for someone 

trickortreat: except me 

trickortreat: i plan to be alone 

thunderthot: bucky said the same thing 

trickortreat: btw hows bruce :) ? 

thunderthot: im gonna scuff your gogo boots 

trickortreat: not if i stab you first

thunderthot: try and catch me bitch

albinomolerats: brotherly love

 

hair care for adopted or biracial children  
@swordlesbian  
@trickortreat 

trickortreat: val thors totally whipped for bruce 

swordbisexual: wbk 

trickortreat: and we’re gonna leave it like that?? 

swordbisexual: well i dont see a reason not to

trickortreat: listen i may dislike my brother but god dammit he deserves to be happy 

swordbisexual: wow 

swordbisexual: thats cute but how are we gonna get them together?? 

trickortreat: we’re going to pride tomorrow right? we’ll just catch up to carter and danvers and leave them alone 

swordbisexual: that sounds totally dumb 

trickortreat: is it though??

swordbisexual: whatever can we still meet up at the johnny rockets 

trickortreat: sure but im bringing my own stuff they’re food is gross 

swordbisexual: why- 

swordbisexual: ok sure 

swordbisexual: just dont bring that tuna salad you like, you already smell like it 

trickortreat: fuck you muff lover 

swordbisexual: OK- 

 

syre mall  
1:30 pm  
stephens POV 

SS: tony do you really need crocs with peppers on them

TS: yes 

SS: ok well hurry up i wanna go to book off 

TS: what the fuck are you gonna get at book off? 

SS: a book dumbass

tony stark is a fucking idiot stephen thought. what the fuck happened? at first they were happy go lucky and now? being bought for smiles and giggles? stephen just wants to shout at him “STOP TRYING TO BUY MY HAPPINESS” he doesnt wanna be spoiled, he just wants tony. jesus fucking christ, pull yourself together and don’t cry in a crocs store 

TS: hey are you ok? 

SS: im fine stark 

TS: i guess this didnt go as planned 

SS: i guess not 

...

TS: why did you wanna take me out anyways?

i love you 

SS: thought you could use it 

TS: we can leave if you want 

SS: im fine, my arms are just tired 

TS: well then here 

he reaches out his arm for the bags 

TS: stephen im sorry for just buying you all this shit

SS: i appreciate the gesture, but your execution was poor 

TS: yeah, hey um you can take all the time you want in book off, i feel like ive been dragging you around and we’re not having any fun” 

SS: ok but can we atleast go to that coffee bar

TS: whatever you want stephie 

tony stark is a fucking idiot i am in love with 

 

the barnes residence  
4:15 pm  
bucky’s POV 

no knocks, just a text 

hey im here, hope this is the right place 8) 

bucky’s heart is running so fast it could probably run a marathon, hes been waiting in the living room checking his phone at every little notification, he’s here, at his house, god let this turn out ok 

BB: sup 

MORON 

SR: hi? sorry i feel so perverse? is that even a word? per-verse, god i sound stupid 

BB: no no its cute 

im going to shoot myself 

SR: thanks 

he giggles 

god that sounds so familiar, so mellifluous 

RB: bucky is that the stripper you ordered? 

damn you becca 

BB: becca this is my friend steve 

SR: you ordered a stripper? 

BB: no, god no shes just joking” 

RB: you don’t look like steve, you got a nickname or something?” 

SR: not really? some people call me blondie, others call me rogers 

RB: blondie, mr. lone wolf here has been waiting all day for you so enjoy your time together 

BB: becca go be annoying somewhere else 

RB: blondie

SR: have such a nice house, god its like i need a map just to find the bathroom 

BB: pretty sure becca is going to be bugging us so you wanna go to my room?

SR: but i dont mind her, shes funny

BB: ok well you live with her for most of your life

SR: that bad? well i wouldnt know, im an only child 

BB: god i envy you 

~about an hour later :•]~

SR: alright the only thing whiter than clapping when the plane lands is putting eyelashes on your fucking car 

BB: especially on your god damn volkswagen beetle 

BB: i never ask this but whats your favorite genre of movies? 

SR: oddly specific but i have to go with horror 

BB: whats your favorite horror movie? 

SR: to be honest with you, its a tie between the shining and rosemarys baby 

BB: really? i took you more for a scream kind of guy 

SR: i like it but not my cup of tea 

SR: its so quiet, you got any music to play?

BB: sure whadya want?

SR: literally anything thats not country 

BB: how bouta lana? 

SR: hell yeah 

blue velvet starts playing and steve starts swaying along and gets off the bed

SR: dance with me

BB: what? 

SR: dance with me buck 

BB: uh ok then 

SR: this song is slow so bear with me 

whats that supposed to mean? 

bucky’s hands end up on each sideof steve’s hips and his arms are wrapped around the back of his neck 

SR: bold right? 

HOW DO I RECOVER FROM THIS 

they’re dancing, well just swaying in circles for 2 minutes 

eventually the song ends but it felt like forever 

SR: wheres your bathroom? 

BB: down the hall with a sign that says “bless this mess” 

he leaves and bucky immediately squeals like a school girl 

 

jeffree star’s hostages  
@plumsauce  
@penguins

plumsauce: sam kill me while im happy 

penguins: why? 

plumsauce: i just slow danced to lana with the most beautiful guy on the face of the earth

penguins: you danced with asap rocky? 

plumsauce: no dumbass steve 

penguins: oh 

penguins: wait a sec

penguins: tell me what happened 

plumsauce: ok so i put on lana ands he asked me to dance with him so i said yes and GOD it was great 

penguins: i ship it

penguins: #stucky 

plumsauce: sam im :)))) 

plumsauce: k i gotta go 

plumsauce: ttyl 

 

the barnes residence  
6:05 pm  
steve’s POV 

SR: “bold right” GOD IM A IDIOT 

SR: but holy shit did i just do that? 

SR: hell yeah i did 

SR: what if he thinks im weird?! 

SR: i dont even know if hes gay 

SR: i need to text tony 

 

two bros chillin in a hot tub  
@stovenrogers  
@fuckyou3000

stovenrogers: CODE RED 

fuckyou3000: what happened 

stovenrogers: I JUST DANCED WITH BUXKYSNSN

fuckyou3000: YOUVE GUYS KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR LIKE A WEEK WTF 

stovenrogers: IT ALL HAPPENED SO FAST 

fuckyou3000: im just- wow 

fuckyou3000: spill

stovenrogers: SO HE PUT ON MUSIC AND I ASKED HIM TO DANCE WITH ME AND HE SAID YES IM SSNSHSBBS

fuckyou3000: dude just ask him to marry you right there 

stovenrogers: tony i dont even know if hes gay 

fuckyou3000: after tonight he is 

stovenrogers: oh my god its 6

stovenrogers: i gotta go home, ttyl

fuckyou3000: you gotta spill the rest when you get home

 

the barnes residence  
6:15 pm  
bucky’s POV 

he’s back 

BB: you ok? 

SR: yeah, um i gotta go home, my mom called and she got off early 

BB: oh ok, you need a ride? 

SR: no im good i live 5 blocks down actually

BB: well i’ll walk you out 

i never wanted this to end 

...

RB: youre leaving? but you just got here 

SR: i’ll come back dont worry 

RB: youre like the brother i never had 

BB: becca you have a brother 

RB: yeah but hes like the one i never had 

SR: i better get going 

BB: alright, be careful 

RB: bye blondie 

please be careful 

 

double stuffed steve/steph  
@stupidstephen  
@stovenrogers 

stupidstephen: we’re two dummys in love with two other dummys 

stovenrogers: amen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ALL THORBRUCE I SWEAR


	5. fuck ya chicken strips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there really is no plot except at the end

real homosexuals of hell   
@greendaddy   
@stupidstephen   
@murderchild   
@fuckyou3000   
@fierylesbian   
@stovenrogers   
@swordbisexual

 

fuckyou3000: guys i love stevie nicks so much 

fierylesbian: shut up hipster 

fuckyou3000: suck my left tit carol 

stovenrogers: i like stevie nicks too 

murderchild: same shes hot 

swordbisexual: AND IF YOU DONT LOVE ME NOW 

fuckyou3000: YOU’LL NEVER LOVE ME AGAIN 

stovenrogers: peter quill has joined the chat 

stupidstephen: im so hungry 

fuckyou3000: if your hungry how bout you eat this ass 

fierylesbian: stephen: I WONT HESITATE BITCH 

swordbisexual: i’ll come over order five guys if we watch kill bill 

stupidstephen: kill bill again? 

swordbisexual: I THINK LUCY LIU IS HOT OK 

stovenrogers: theres other quentin tarantino movie 

fuckyou300: didnt he direct ice age? 

stovenrogers: NO 

fuckyou3000: oh 

stupidstephen: LMAO we can watch jackie brown 

fierylesbian: can i come my dad is being a huge fucker rn 

swordbisexual: whats wrong now?

fierylesbian: he keeps saying i need to drop out of soccer and commit to only cheerleading

fierylesbian: its hella annoying cause i want a sports scholarship when i go to college and i cant cheerlead and do soccer at the same time 

stovenrogers: petition for carol to get a new dad 

murderchild: what does your mom say? 

fierylesbian: she’ll just agree with anything he says regarding me 

fuckyou3000: mkay im adopting you now 

stupidstephen: i’ll add it to the list 

fierylesbian: but theyre gonna let me take goose to college with me 

murderchild: *happy natasha noises* 

stupidstephen: hey wheres bruce 

greendaddy: the movies 

fuckyou3000: without me? 

fuckyou3000: i thought we were science bros ;-; 

greendaddy: with my MOM 

fuckyou3000: tell diane i said hi

greendaddy: why do you know her first name 

fuckyou3000: i never forget a bitch 

stupidstephen: LMAO 

stovenrogers: why do you all have shitty parents 

swordbisexual: my mom isnt shitty 

stupidstephen: i live with my aunt soooo

fuckyou3000: children with shitty parents say AYYYYYY 

fierylesbian: AYYYYY 

greendaddy: *parent but AYYYYY

murderchild: they just ignore me 

stovenrogers: im gonna fight your parents one of these days 

fuckyou3000: steve rogers: neo nazi puncher and parent fighter 

stovenrogers: didnt you punch a horse once 

fuckyou3000: THAT STUPID HORSE BROKE PEPPERS FINGER WITH ITS STUPID BIG BUCK TEETH 

fuckyou3000: and i didnt punch it i slapped it 

greendaddy: TONY WHY THE FUCk- 

greendaddy: this is why youre not allowed over to my house anymore 

fuckyou3000: i am an ANGEL idk what you mean 

swordbisexual: guys i love dogs so much 

murderchild: join the club 

stovenrogers: im more of a guinea pig guy myself 

stupidstephen: i wanna be reincarnated as a guinea pig 

fierylesbian: where is this convo going 

murderchild: should i go blonde 

fierylesbian: there can be only one blonde in this gc 

stovenrogers: ahem 

fierylesbian: wAIT 

murderchild: you broke your own rule 

stupidstephen: are you gonna dye it or bleach it 

murderchild: im going platnuim 

stupidstephen: please dont 

murderchild: no im just gonna dye it 

murderchild: steve you paint do you think you can dye my hair

stovenrogers: nat painting is not the same as dying human hair 

stovenrogers: but yes i can dye it 

murderchild: :D 

fuckyou3000: how do you know how to dye hair

stovenrogers: i had an existential crisis at target and wanda maximoff asked me do hers once

swordbisexual: thats why your hair was green that one summer 

 

lady gaygay  
@thunderthot   
@plumsauce   
@trickortreat   
@bigdicksharon   
@royalfurry   
@penguin   
@lmaopeter   
@takehisasstoredlobster   
@albinomolerats

 

lmaopeter: what did the two oceans say to each other 

albinomolerats: sea you later 

lmaopeter: nothing they just waved 

lmaopeter: did you sea what i did there 

albinomolerats: shore 

albinomolerats: sea what i did there?? 

lmaopeter: stop being a beach and stealing my jokes 

albinomolerats: water you saying 

bigdicksharon: istg if you guys makes one more ocean joke youre gonna get your shit pushed in 

trickortreat: thor is laughing his ass off 

thunderthot: THEY WERE FUNNY 

trickortreat: theyre really not 

penguin: guys i just got my paycheck help not spend it all at target 

royalfurry: sam again? 

penguin: LISTEN IF I SAY I NEED A MICHALE BUBLE CD AND 12 PACKS OF GRANOLA BARS I NEED IT 

lmaopeter: welcome to france, name please? 

albinomolerats: michael bubble 

lmaopeter: ahhh michelle bubblè

trickortreat: that not even remotely close to french 

albinomolerats: youre no fun at ALL 

thunderthot: well he is loki 

albinomolerats: youre right

takehisasstoredlobster: im quitting my job 

royalfurry: whY

takehisasstoredlobster: cause my manager treats me like shit 

royalfurry: my mom is gonna be pissed when she finds out she cant get discounts anymore 

penguin: challa sweetie youre family is rich 

royalfurry: yeah ik but still 

bigdicksharon: hey rhodey what the fuck does your screen name mean 

takehisasstoredlobster: we’ve been friends for almost 5 years and youre asking me this now? 

bigdicksharon: yes 

takehisasstoredlobster: its a lyric from a beyonce song

bigdicksharon: LMAO REALLY 

takehisasstoredlobster: yes god i made it when i was in middle school 

bigdicksharon: IDK WHY BUT THATS SO FUNNY TO ME 

penguin: guys lets appreciate this moment because bucky finally shut the hell up 

royalfurry: where is he anyways 

trickortreat: probably in his bathtub watching shameless 

lmaopeter: thats strangely accurate to what he might be doing 

thunderthot: whatever happened to that dude he saw painting in his garage 

penguin: they talked at the disco club 

royalfurry: wait really 

penguin: challa you were there 

royalfurry: phyically? yes, mentally? no 

bigdicksharon: ohhhhh yeahhhhh 

bigdicksharon: who even was that dude 

penguin: ill tell you only of we delete the chat after 

bigdicksharon: fine 

penguin: steve rogers 

thunderthot: STEVEN

penguin: you know him? 

thunderthot: he sits next to me in algebra 

trickortreat: im sorry who? 

penguin: he won that art award last year 

thunderthot: him and tony stark went out

takehisasstoredlobster: WHAT 

lmaopeter: they wHAT 

takehisasstoredlobster: JSBSAJVSGAH

thunderthot: did you guys not know that 

bigdicksharon: obviously fucking not 

bigdicksharon: i didnt even know they were gay 

royalfurry: rhodey is having a stroke 

penguin: delete thE CHAT 

bigdicksharon deleted recent messages 

albinomolerats: guys can i add someone 

trickortreat: who is it this time 

albinomolerats added peasANT 

takehisasstoredlobster: dear god

lmaopeter: SCOTT 

penguin: hi tic tac 

peasANT: where am i 

trickortreat: welcome to lady gaygay 

peasANT: wHO ARE YOU PEOPLE 

lmaopeter: BUG BRO 

peasANT: bUG BRO!! 

peasANT: oh hi sam 

plumsauce: what happened 

royalfurry: where were you 

plumsauce: running errands with my mom 

lmaopeter: you have been banned from the mickey mouse club for inappropriate behavior 

plumsauce: what 

peasANT: i still dont know who all of you are 

albinomolerats: scott its clint 

peasANT: oh hEY!! 

thunderthot: im thor :) 

lmaopeter: iT IS I, THOR SON OF ODIN 

thunderthot: i dont talk like that :( 

takehisasstoredlobster: scott its rhodey, if you make any ant puns ill kill you 

plumsauce: who tf is scott 

penguin: scott lang 

peasANT: hi 

bigdicksharon: sup im sharon 

peasANT: do you really have a big dick 

bigdicksharon: yes 

peasANT: cool 

royalfurry: student body president right here 

penguin: *cough* fLEXING *cough cough* 

plumsauce: i still dont know what its happening 

trickortreat: rhodey quit his job, had a stroke because he found out tony stark and your boy toy dated, and clint added someone to the chat

bigdicksharon: lOKI- 

plumsauce: wait what 

plumsauce: i didnt know that 

peasANT: guys do dogs speak different dog languages 

albinomolerats: i fucking thought that 

albinomolerats: i was looking at lucky and though “what if he spoke spanish or something” 

albinomolerats: its wild 

lmaopeter: real talk but my aunt knows i snuck out last night and im scared for my life 

penguin: why did you sneak out 

lmaopeter: no reason 

bigdicksharon: you have a reason you just dont wanna say it 

peasANT: peter youre like 12 

lmaopeter: im 16-

takehisasstoredlobster: why did you sneak out 

lmaopeter: i dont wanna say it cause you guys are gonna make fun of me 

trickortreat: spit it out child 

lmaopeter: hnnnnnnnnggggg 

thunderthot: i made food for this 

lmaopeter: god dammit 

lmaopeter: iwenttogohangoutwithwadewilson 

penguin: thats it? 

lmaopeter: ʰᵉ ᵏᶦˢˢᵉᵈ ᵐᵉ ᵒⁿ ᵗʰᵉ ᶜʰᵉᵉᵏ ᵃⁿᵈ ᶜᵃˡˡᵉᵈ ᵐᵉ ᶜᵘᵗᵉ 

bigdicksharon: I KNEW IT 

peasANT: he kissed me.... (GONE WRONG) (NOT CLICKBAIT) (POLICE CALLED) (EMOTIONAL) 

royalfurry: so we gonna curb stomp cause ill do it

penguins: youre not even in the us

royalfurry: shut up sam 

bigdicksharon: sooooo? 

lmaopeter: wdym “soooo?” thats it i ran home after that 

lmaopeter: now may is asking what i did but i dont wanna tell her 

trickortreat: then lie 

lmaopeter: but lying is baaaaddd

thunderthot: peter my child, at this point theres no turning back, just lie 

lmaopeter: alright but what do i say 

trickortreat: now this is my arena 

trickortreat: say something simple but not bland 

trickortreat: like you went to hang out with your other friends downtown and you didnt ask her for permission because you thought she would have said no 

lmaopeter: i like it

lmaopeter: lets hope it works 

peasANT: dont die :) 

 

brooklyn babies  
@plumsauce  
@stovenrogers 

plumsauce: hey 

stovenrogers: hi :) 

plumsauce: can i ask you a question? 

stovenrogers: go ahead 

plumsauce: did you date tony stark? 

stovenrogers: um 

stovenrogers: yeah

stovenrogers: why are you asking

plumsauce: no reason i just didnt know tony stark liked guys 

stovenrogers: oh 

stovenrogers: wait how do you even know that we went out? 

plumsauce: you guys werent public? 

stovenrogers: no, we didnt want anyone to know 

stovenrogers: we only ever told our close friends 

plumsauce: am i not close :( 

stovenrogers: im serious bucky, who told you 

plumsauce: why is this such a big deal 

stovenrogers: because that person basically just outed both of us 

plumsauce: oh

plumsauce: oh god im sorry 

plumsauce: i didnt know you both werent out the closet

stovenrogers: i have to go 

plumsauce: im sorry steve 

stovenrogers: ill see you later 

 

two bros chillin in a hot tub   
@fuckyou3000   
@stovenrogers

stovenrogers: tony you never told anyone we dated besides the gc right? 

fuckyou3000: yeah why? 

stovenrogers: someone outed us 

fuckyou3000: are you serious 

stovenrogers: why would i joke about this 

fuckyou3000: who did it 

stovenrogers: i dont know, bucky texted me asking if we went out 

stovenrogers: tony if our parents find out we’re screwed 

fuckyou3000: what if they already know 

fuckyou3000: god steve im fucking shaking 

stovenrogers: remember to breath 

stovenrogers: count to 10 

fuckyou3000: jesus what the fuck are we gonna do 

stovenrogers: i dont know 

fuckyou3000: should we tell the gc 

stovenrogers: maybe idk 

stovenrogers: i just wanna know who outed us 

fuckyou3000: what if it was someone in that chat 

fuckyou3000: wait did you ever tell anyone besides the gc?

stovenrogers: god no 

fuckyou3000: who the fuck would just out us 

stovenrogers: maybe it was an accident? 

fuckyou3000: well why didnt they ask us directly 

stovenrogers: i dont know tony, i dont fucking know anything anymore

fuckyou3000: why did barnes ask you in the first place 

stovenrogers: he never said, i dont care though

stovenrogers: what if the whole school knows 

fuckyou3000: it doesnt steve 

fuckyou3000: we barely found out today 

stovenrogers: im so anxious 

fuckyou3000: calm down steve 

stovenrogers: I CANT FUCKING DO THAT, YOU MIGHT GET A PASS CAUSE YOUR POPULAR BUT I CANT GO BACK TO GETTING PUSHED AROUND ANYMORE 

fuckyou3000: im coming over 

stovenrogers: no 

fuckyou3000: we need to talk in person 

fuckyou3000: ill be there in 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK DUUUUUDDE


	6. always accountable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stevetonynat is a godtier friendship i said what i said. sorry this is so short im working on another fic for yall

TW: panic/asthma attacks

real homosexuals of hell  
@greendaddy  
@stupidstephen  
@murderchild  
@fuckyou3000  
@fierylesbian  
@stovenrogers  
@swordbisexual

 

fuckyou3000: hey guys i have something serious to say 

stupidstephen: if its one on these joke or trick emails again im blocking you 

fuckyou3000: it isnt i promise 

swordbisexual: what is it tony 

fuckyou3000: someone outed me and steve 

murderchild: what 

greendaddy: who do i have to kill 

fuckyou3000: i dont know 

stupidstephen: are you fucking serious 

swordbisexual: oh my god do you parents know? 

fuckyou3000: i hope not, just in case im at steves house 

greendaddy: who else knows 

fuckyou3000: idk, barnes just texted steve asking him 

fierylesbian: i just got off practice and read the messages 

fierylesbian: im so sorry guys, who would do that? 

murderchild: tony is steve ok? 

greendaddy: someone who doesnt understand privacy 

fierylesbian: do you need us to come over 

fuckyou3000: for my sake? no, im more calmer than i thought i would be 

fuckyou3000: steve on the other hand 

swordbisexual: jeez that bad? 

fuckyou3000: yeah he’s listening to music trying to calm down 

fierylesbian: i dont wanna seem rude but you guys have such good chemistry, why did you break up? 

fuckyou3000: we’ve known each other since 8th grade so we already knew everything about each other, we both thought we’d be better as friends 

fuckyou3000: we both we’re each others first boyfriends and didnt really know what to do, it was awkward and we both knew we liked other people 

murderchild: open the door 

greendaddy: youre already there? 

murderchild: yes now tony open the door 

 

sarah rogers house  
11:17 am  
steves POV 

what the fuck am i gonna do? why did he ask me? what if he doent like me anymore? what if he thinks im gross? what will my mom think of me? her only son a switch hitter. i cant breathe, my chest hurts, my throat itches, dont cry 

“hey rogers? you ok?” 

“count to ten, remember? inhale through your nose and exhale through your mouth” 

tony walks into the other room to go open the door 

what if the whole fucking town knows already, why is it getting so hard to just breathe 

“nat he’s hyperventilating and i cant find his inhaler” 

“his mom might have a spare in the kitchen, check there and i’ll look in the bathroom” 

too early for this shit 

“its not in the bathroom!” 

“hey look at me, its ok steve its just a little misunderstanding im sure it was an accident but i need you to try and calm down, breathe with me while tony looks for your inhaler ok?” 

1...

2...

3...

“i found it!” 

relief 

 

tony’s POV

“alright so whats going on” nat asked demandingly crossing her arms

“long explanation or short?” 

“doesnt matter” 

“so barnes texted steve if me and him dated, as you know we never told anyone except” 

“i wanna know who did this” 

“well get in line nat, we wanna know who did it too” 

“well do you have suspects?” 

“not really, a lot of people dont know us or just know me cause of my dad” 

“is anyone you know out for revenge?”

“jesus nat, no! why would they want revenge on us? what did we do besides exist?” 

“i dont know....im sorry tony, this is just fucked up”

“wait, you said james texted steve right?”

“yeah?” 

“just ask him” 

“oh shit yeah, totally did not think of that” 

“jesus tony” 

tony walked over to where steve was sitting on his bed and slung an arm over his shoulder 

“steve, dear i need your phone” 

steve let his death grip on his thigh loose and reached into his pocket, unlocked his phone and handed it to tony and then grabbed his again like his life depended on it 

tony thanked him and saw the terror in steves glassy eyes, you could tell hes holding back tears back. poor kid tony thought. it pains him to see his friend like this, scared and panicked. all this anxiety reminds him of himself, back when his panic attacks were horrible, his insomnia getting worse, when he woke up in cold sweats with damp eyes hearing his dads voice in his head saying how he’ll never live up to the family’s name and how much he dissapoints him. he was over all of that know, thanks to his friends (mostly rhodey and bruce) but the memories cause his chest to ache. he gives his friend a hug. the quiet way of saying “everything is going to be ok” 

 

brooklyn babies  
@plumsauce  
@stovenrogers 

stovenrogers: hey buck nasty, its tony here. who tf told you about me and rogers 

plumsauce: never call me that again

stovenrogers: answer the damn question

plumsauce: ok, if i tell you you cannot get mad at both of us 

plumsauce: it was thor but once i told him about this he said it was an accident and hes sorry and quote “will use his big meaty muscles to punch himself in the face for him and his dumb mouth” 

stovenrogers: aww, tell the big guy its ok and it was an accident, cant stay mad at him forever

plumsauce: he only told our gc so like only 10 people know 

stovenrogers: tHATS STILL A LOT 

plumsauce: ehh we dont really care, i just asked steve to see if it was true 

plumsauce: btw is he ok? hes not mad or anything? 

stovenrogers: aww look at you being all sappy 

stovenrogers: he had an asthma/panic attack but hes cool, and no hes not mad 

plumsauce: jfc i hope so

stovenrogers: listen james its nat, steve likes you ok? and idc if you do too or you dont but i swear to god lay a finger on him or hurt him in anyway and i’ll rip your fucking throat out, got it?

plumsauce: ahh so your the mom friend 

stovenrogers: hell no, that 100% steve and bruce but im just looking out for him 

plumsauce: aye aye captain 

stovenrogers deleted a message

 

jeffree star’s hostages  
@plumsauce  
@penguins

plumsauce: sam i think im in l*ve 

penguins: omg what now 

plumsauce: nat fr just told me steve likes me 

plumsauce: she also threatned to rip my throat out but thats beside the point 

penguins: ask him out then 

plumsauce: its! not! easy! 

plumsauce: sam i think hes so cool and dorky and cute and i dont wanna screw my only chance with him by being my asshole self, i havent been on a date in a year and they usually end up with me getting a hand job or something in my car and stevie deserves so much more than that!! 

penguins: MAN YOUR WIPPED FOR THIS DUDE LMAOOO

plumsauce: bruh stfu remember when you were spilling your guts to me about tchalla

penguins: bc i love that foolie

plumsauce: and i really like steve 

plumsauce: so pls help me

penguins: ok whatever, if you ask him out we have to go to the mall cause your not gonna show up for a date in some old ass jeans and a henley 

plumsauce: thanks :) 

penguins: whatever bicky 

plumsauce: :( 

 

*clown shoes squeaking*  
@fuckyou3000  
@stupidstephen 

stupidstephen: you ok? 

fuckyou3000: im fine

fuckyou3000: turns out it was an accident 

fuckyou3000: but we dont have time to unpack all of that 

stupidstephen: well thats good 

stupidstephen: just wanted to check up on you 

fuckyou3000: you care about me or something? 

stupidstephen: you already know that i do 

fuckyou3000: stop flirting with me over text 

stupidstephen: sorry, cant help it 

fuckyou3000: you have such a huge soft spot for me its so obvious 

stupidstephen: yeah, yeah i do. your just so likeable 

fuckyou3000: hah tell that to half the school

stupidstephen: they just cant see what a big softie you really are. especially for that kid peter 

fuckyou3000: hes my protege 

fuckyou3000: hey, can i come over

stupidstephen: ofc 

fuckyou3000: mkay see you in like 20 

stupidstephen: <3 

fuckyou3000: <33

stupidstephen: dont try to one up me motherfucker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now we dont have time to unpack all of THAT


	7. request (not a chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo the author here, one of the peeps who reads this fic found my instagram and requested a playlist for this fic so i gladly made one. i love these songs will all my heart and i made it public and if you want to add to it go ahead!! i hope yall enjoy and i’ll try to get the next chapter out by sunday :) 
> 
> (btw some of these songs are unrealeased so i will put which ones are and the names of those songs here as well. you can find most of these on youtube or souncloud)

here is the link

https://open.spotify.com/user/klfnhafz9c6jz55j039dhqj3b/playlist/36O4kid8bdTu73gKmcTmIn?si=zkYGfuPfRBOV1thvzEGkKQ

 

unreleased songs 

kill kill - lana del rey

playground - lana del rey

yes to heaven - lana del rey

flipside - lana del rey

maha maha - lana del rey

because of you - lana del rey

smarty - lana del rey

put me in a movie - lana del rey

nuts - lil peep 

teen romance - lil peep


End file.
